


Запахи

by desterra



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От Логана всегда несло зверем. Не то, чтобы Скотту это не нравилось, но.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запахи

От Логана всегда несло зверем. Не то, чтобы Скотту это не нравилось, но. Серьёзно. Всегда. Скотт проверял. Потратил с трудом вытребованное желание на то, чтобы запихнуть Логана в ванную комнату и устроить ему самое что ни на есть настоящее девчачье купание. Приторно-медовая соль, миндально-молочная пена, умопомрачающий фруктовый гель для душа, сладкий шампунь. И всё, чего он добился - это возмущение Роуг, посчитавшей, что её обокрали. Делов-то. А вот раскрасневшийся, распаренный Логан уже через пять минут после выхода из ванной пах влажным лесом, чистой шерстью и, конечно же, табаком. Несправедливо. Правда. Не то, чтобы Скотт жаловался. Просто это немного раздражало. То, с какой лёгкостью запах другого человека стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Въелся в него самого так, что ничем нельзя было вытравить. И Скотт постоянно его слышал: лёгкий, едва уловимый — Логан после душа, насыщенный — он же после боя, концентрированный, заполняющий собой каждый атом кислорода, каждую клеточку тела — в их общей, с недавних пор, комнате. Не то, чтобы Скотт был против, но. Наверное. Может быть. Он просто опасался раствориться в нём. Подсесть, как на качественный наркотик, и однажды отвлечься в не самый подходящий момент. Потому что, если уж совсем честно, Скотта вело от этого запаха чуть ли не с самой первой встречи. Буквально срывало с тормозов. Капелька мускуса, нотка сосны и канадского дуба, терпкий аромат нагретой солнцем кожи, горьковатый дымок табака, слабый привкус металла, не разобрать — адамантий или кровь. Гремучая смесь, тайная цель которой (он был готов поклясться) — поработить окружающих. По крайней мере с ним это сработало. Не то, чтобы Скотт сильно возражал или сопротивлялся, но. Серьёзно, всё дело в запахе: иррационально надёжном, кажущемся знакомым.  
Когда он в порыве внезапного идиотизма, не иначе, умудрился поделиться своей теорией с Ороро, подруга, предварительно отсмеявшись, сказала что-то про «с кем поведёшься», про «одну сатану» и что она лично ничего такого за Росомахой не замечала. Скотт почти уверен, что последней фразой Шторм спасла если не свою жизнь, то собственные нервы точно. Честно. Он бы не хотел (если бы это было иначе) выяснять, почему и откуда ей известно, как пахнет его... его Логан, но от вопросов вряд ли удержался. Инстинкты, пожал бы плечами Росомаха. И, чёрт возьми. Действительно. С кем поведёшься. Не то, чтобы Скотту хотелось чего-то другого. Да ни за что. Просто. Ладно. Вычленять этот запах стало его привычкой. Личным способом концентрации, отвлечением от ненужных мыслей и постоянного лёгкого жжения под веками. Оплотом спокойствия. Возможностью обуздать собственного зверя. И только это было по-настоящему важным.  
Тем более, что в последнее время они оба пахли почти одинаково.


End file.
